


Unkempt Court

by AshNa



Series: Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: Thinking about creepy things, Daiki recalled that the abandoned court was near. He had heard that the court was abandoned after three or four kids disappeared fifteen years ago. Apparently the kids were into some weird shit and were doing some sort of lame ass ritual to summon demons. The only thing that the police got was a bloody basketball.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like a continuation to Knock it Off, but it doesn't need to be read for you to understand this.

****

The court looked old with cracked concrete, overgrown wines and broken chain link fence. The night made it look more eerie. It was silent as if the sounds of the nightly insects or that of the crowded city couldn’t enter this little piece of abandoned land.

He doesn’t know how he reached here. It was quite far from his home, an hour walk at least. And the cold bothered him. He was used to the sun and its scorching heat. Of the sound of waves and people splashing around. It’s been a year and yet he couldn’t get used to the cold. The white painted roads and trees and the way his body shivered even with the slightest breeze were all just not something he loved.

It was snowing that day too. When his mother took her final breath. How sad it is that, the only memory he has of her, is her dying. On a tatami mat somewhere he couldn’t remember. Maybe it was their old home or maybe his grandparent’s. He doesn’t remember anything else but the grip on his hands as he watched her ask him if he was cold and the sound of crunching snow as someone came running.

Sleep did not favour him that night and he had taken a walk with no destination in mind. He didn’t like the cold but he hated the oppressing loneliness he felt inside his home. He missed his dad.

He should have taken the basketball with him. But it wasn’t his intention to play that night. He had only wanted to take a brief walk, let the cold freeze his thoughts so that he could go home and sleep without his mind wandering. He had let his feet take him further leaving the empty apartment behind. And somehow he had reached here, at an unkempt court.

Standing there for a few moments, Taiga looked at the court. The ground was cracked such that one could easily fall down if they didn’t watch their steps. He doubted if he could play in such a damaged court. It would be hard but not impossible.

It was weird though. The court looked like the snow hadn’t touched it. Like it was trapped in a lonely summer while the world around had moved on. The place looked like it hadn’t ever changed and he wondered since when.

Maybe it would be warm in there. He took a step into the court. Then another. Again and again till he stood in the centre. The hoops on either side of him like a sentinel guarding the court.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that he was right. The warmth that surrounded him was soothing. It reminded him of his childhood when his father's presence was more than a phone call. It reminded him of Tatsuya and Alex when they all hung out playing basketball and making mischief. Of Seirin, when they spent time together practicing or celebrating, of Kuroko and Nigou a dear friend who helps him to be the best and the only dog he could tolerate being near. And loathe as he to admit it reminded him of the times he played against Aomine without the crowds watching them.

Time was non-existent in that court, but a clock somewhere chimed 12.

 

 

 

 

 

He was cold and exhausted. He should have taken a jacket but he hadn’t had enough time to grab one when he was in a rush. And now he was freezing and out of breath but he had his Mai-chan magazine with him.

Unfortunately he had forgotten the magazine in his school. Only remembering about it when he was about to get comfortable in bed and jerk off before going to sleep. He could’ve just used the previous edition and retrieve the magazine the next day, but he didn’t want to leave his precious Mai-chan at school for the night.

So he had done the sensible thing. Sneaked out of the house, broke into school and got right back out. It seems easy to say but that’s far from the truth. He almost got caught! But luck was on his side. He doesn’t want to think about the consequence. It would’ve been so ugly and probably end with his parents confiscating all his Mai-chan goodies.

It could still happen if he didn’t get home before his parents noticed he was gone.

The things he’d do for Mai-chan.

Daiki was close now. 15 minutes more and he could lie back and enjoy. It’s never too late for Mai-chan.

He speed walked through the streets. It was quite strange how everything seemed so peaceful. He wondered if he could get away with making a loud noise and waking up the people. That would be fun. Troublesome if he got caught though.

The sports store he frequented were closed and the mannequins in the cloths store seemed downright disturbing. It’s better than that disgusting thing in his school’s biology lab.

Thinking about creepy things, Daiki recalled that the abandoned court was near. He had heard that the court was abandoned after three or four kids disappeared fifteen years ago. Apparently the kids were into some weird shit and were doing some sort of lame ass ritual to summon demons. The only thing that the police got was a bloody basketball.  

Now, Daiki wasn’t afraid or anything but he’d usually stay clear of that place. Ghosts might or might not be real and he wasn’t interested in finding out. Nothing could scare him.

_The only one that can scare me is me._

That… sounded lame. But whatever. Besides he had heard somewhere that we should be afraid of ourselves.

He would never tell anyone but he had been scared by his reflection more than once.

Thinking of ghosts, Tetsu would slay being a ghost. He had low presence (fucking annoying at times) that he could scare anyone shitless. The first time they met was kind of like that. He was a child back then. But now he is a man (just shy of being of legal age… minor details) and he wouldn’t be that easily scared.

Can’t say the same for Kagami though. Damn that idiot was a sacredly cat. Just the other weekend Kagami got scared by some stupid urban legend and had to sleep with him. He found Kagami clutching onto him like that tree hugging creature with big eyes and round face.

As much as he loves Mai-chan, he can pretty much say that he kind of likes Bakagami. There’s something about that big idiot that makes him feel excited (not _always_ down there) and lively. Kagami isn’t near as good as himself, but he’s close or somewhere there.

Bakagami is more of a basketbaka than him. Which might be why most of the times he tries to flirt just turns into another one of their arguments.

Daiki couldn’t help but sigh at the thought. At least he had _Mai-chan_ with him.

 

He was passing by the road that will lead to that old court when he heard the sound of something falling down. A few moments later he heard the sound of a dribbling ball.

Who the hell is playing basketball at this time?

Intrigued, he went to see who the person is. If it’s a ghost then he’ll just strategically retreat. No need to pick a fight with something that couldn’t even take a punch.  

The court looked old and worn down as it had since he could remember. The snow covered the ground and the fence had little bit of snow on them. He could see dark spots in the snow which faintly resembled something liquid like.

A lone figure was trying to dunk the ball and failing miserably. He frowned at the lack of talent. The guy looked tall like himself. Built and strong. His hairstyle was similar to that of Bakagami.

“Kagami!” Daiki exclaimed when he saw the person turning around to grab the ball. He was bewildered by the shitty play he was being a witness too.

“Oyi! What the fuck are you doing?”

Daiki reached him with a few long strides and forcefully grabbed Kagami’s wrist, halting him mid shoot. The ball was dropped from his hands and rolled away. He didn’t mind that but was rather focused on the fact that his hands felt wet.

“Holy shit! Is that blood? It is blood!”

Kagami didn’t struggle as he rolled the sleeves of the jacket to examine the long cut which extended from his wrist to elbow. From what he could see it wasn’t deep, but seriously why would Kagami do something like this? Was he suicidal?

“Dude… You need to go to the hospital or something. I don’t think you should play basketball with this. ”

When no answer was heard from the other Daiki began to drag the other from the court. The nearest hospital was a 20 minute walk from where he came. It would be a pain to go back the way he came, but he didn’t want Kagami to die yet.

He only took five steps when Kagami forcefully withdrew his hands. Daiki turned around, pissed that the idiot was trying to endanger himself.

“Kagami!”

 

“G̵̨͓̤͕͆ǫ̶̛̹̳̥̲̞͌̔͆̑́̄͝͝ ̴̤͎͈̣̣̝͔̠̋̾̇̃̇͛̂̉a̶̼̩̒̌͋͌̆͋͜w̶̢̟̳͎̫͍͓͋́̄͗̕̚a̴̝͉̫͚̭̹̣̦̋̊̓͝ͅÿ̴͙̻́́͗̉̈́̒̔̆̿̑’

 

That inhuman garbled voice startled him. He could feel it grating his ears even when it stopped.

“What the fuck…” Daiki whispered as he stared at Kagami.

It was only then he noticed how the others eyes weren’t red but white. Completely white, with dark veins inside his eyes. They were glaring at him and he could only watch in fear as Kagami turned around to pick up the ball.

And what do you know, it’s all covered in blood.

 

“Ļ̵̢͉͔͈̦͔̫͌͂̕ȇ̸̥̂ả̴̛͍̞̲͙͊̽͒̓̈̑͝ṽ̴̡̛̳̭̳͈͔̞̋̇̎̿̂͘̕e̴̖ ̸̬̝̃̂̈́ǘ̴̗̟̈́s̷̛̹͓̘̘̈́̂̍̿̌̓͠ ̵̨̼̯͔͍̯͛̐͂̐̒͆a̴̡͕͍̳̺͉̭̥̔ͅḷ̴̨̞̬̳͕̹̲̲̖̈́̈̔̌o̶̯͙̙͐̍̈́̂̇̄́͛̊n̵͇̠͆̓̀̅͊̇́̉͘e̶̪̙̘̘͊͛̃̈́̀͛̒͠͠”

 

“Kagami…”

He wanted to ask what’s wrong but that would be redundant. Whatever shit he was hearing he couldn’t understand.

The ball once again missed the hoop.

What should he do? What could he do?

This thing, whatever the hell it was, isn’t human. It’s either a demon or a ghost and both seemed just as horrible as the other. He could run away. Or he could call the emergency services. Would they believe him though? Even if they did and came here would it be too late?

Kagami seemed to be trying to get the ball into the hoop and failing miserably. He was losing blood too, if the drops on the snow was any indication. Each time he picked up the ball, he seemed to be more and more tired.

Damn it! Daiki didn’t know what to do except call the emergency services.

He frantically pulled out the phone and dialled 119 all the while watching the fumbling boy.

_“This is the 119 fire department. Is it a fire or an emergency?”_

The voice was that of a woman and Daiki hurried to answer.

“It’s… um an emergency.” Daiki’s voice was a bit strained so he coughed in hopes to get it right. Damn he was cold.

_“Please say your name and address.”_

“Aomine Daiki. I think 363-1070, Wakasu, Koto-ku, Tokyo”

_“Are there any landmarks nearby?”_

He thought about the big clothing store that he just passed by.

“G-litz clothing store.”

_“What’s the emergency?”_

“Um…” He didn’t know what really happened to Kagami, if he cut himself or not.  So he decided to just tell them that he was wounded. “My friend, he um… is injured. He’s losing blood.”

_“Understood. An ambulance will be dispatched immediately.”_

“Thanks.” Daiki disconnected the call.

 

 

 

 

 

He felt trapped. Constricted. Caged in his own body. He had fallen asleep leaning on the fence. Next thing he remembers is watching and feeling his body move. He couldn’t control it. He felt like that remote controlled machines. Working with someone else’s commands.

Then he heard voices.

 

“W̵͕̙̗̹̹̟̮̜̊̊͂̋ͅe̵̛̱̙̞͉͔̻͕̒̏͊͒̓͜ ̶̙͆ň̸͎͚̄e̷͕̩͍͖̹̬̮̚ĕ̴̢̮̰̙̈́d̴̨̤̝̮̟̂̃̅́̓̈͝ ̶̢̨̛͇̜͇͇̃͑̿̈͐ẙ̴̨̗̦̯̅͂̊ō̵̤͍͕͍̌̋̓u̸̗̥̱̦̲̭̮̤͍͍̾̅̔̋̅̒̏̔̓͠””

 

One.

 

“C̴̡̯̘̤͉̃͐̃̂̕̚͜o̸̯̻̗̹̲̪̰̓̒͋͋͗̐̊m̸̝̱̍̓̊̎͛͊̾̚̕̚e̶͈͕̳̼̭̍ ̸̪̱̟͋̓̋̈́̊l̸̡̄͐̃́́͘̕ȩ̵̯̰͕̠̝͊̃t̷̨͍̎͛͋͋̂̅͂͠ͅ ̴̛̛̼̪̹͉̞̤͈̲̈́͌͗͌͗̊͠u̶̡͔͕͉̯͇̤̪̬̒̈̈́͐͘̚ͅs̸̮̹̩̏͜ ̵̦͕̲͔̬̜̓̒͛̏͐̀̌p̶̩͈͙̪͓̭̉̒̑͝l̵̠͎̳̠̱̆͗͋̓a̷̡̢͖͍̖̅͒y̸̧̹͓̟̝̦̻̘̏̉̓̉̋̉͗ͅ”

 

Two.

 

“Y̴̧̢̹̖̿̊͜͜͜͜ǫ̶̭̻̩͈̙̖̙͌͆̈͐ų̶̧̖̲͎̝̫̳̟́̃͂̽ ̵͉̤̩̟̭͈͌͐̊̕͝c̴̖̮̺͍̱̫̻̘̙̔̐̏͜a̸̭̦̱̼͎̻͛͜n̸͓͙̣̳̋̎̔̋͌̔͆͂͘'̴̜͇͎̗͉̝̞̻͖͒̏͊̏͋̀̊̚͝͠t̶̢̡̡̩̻̪̊̎̎̀ ̶̛̳̠̤͔̅s̶͚͚͑͑̓̐͊̀̋͜ä̴̢̲̖̼̝̃y̷͈̫̔ ̵̧̟̮̝̦̫̦̾͌̉̍̔̈́̇͜ͅǹ̸͓̝̥͔̩̠̾̐̈́̍͝o̴̧͇̪͌”

 

Three.

 

“Ẏ̷̬̘̞̲̏̄̓͘o̵̡̧̺͉͈̜̟̜̹̜͊̉̀̈́̚̕͝͝͝ű̴̯͍͚̞̖̭̅̉̄͋̚'̵͍̣̗̼̼̜̦̟̭̋͋̕l̸̥̰͓͕͙͌͂l̶͍̖̫̠͍̑̓̾̂ ̴̨̡̨̣̣̪̕͠b̵̦̞̻̫̞͉͐͐̇͝͝e̷̡͎͉̮͙̳͔͙̜͑̆ ̵̧͈̤̝̥͋͌͝ö̴͉̻́̆̽̋̐͐̋͘͝͝n̷̠͕̥̖̜̭͈̱̈́͐͛̈͜ȅ̶̡̢̛͙͓̻͔̙̱̒͛͌͌̍̇̒ ̶̱̣̦̭̰̠̬̽̏̾͊̈́̊̃̂ǫ̸̛͚͔̹̈́͐̄̊f̸̛̱͈̞̞͈͇̰̗͛̂̇̔͋͌ ̶͉̝̟̼̼̝̗̄̈́̑̍̿̕̕͠ͅu̷̠̱͙̩̗̩̞̓ṡ̶̢̻̜̝͉͋̍͒ ̶̡̪̩͕͙̻̙̣͇͑̆̽̾͋̆́̕̕n̵̢̡̗̩̼̝͕͔̺͓̈o̸̹̭͋̍̀̈́͑̽̔w̵̠͖͕̲͎̮̰͒̿͂͜”

 

Four.

He wanted to scream. To run. But his body failed him. Something was inside him. Controlling his body.

It made him take a piece of metal from the ground and he watched in horror as he made the metal shard to tear his skin in a single long line from his writs to his elbows. He felt the pain and couldn’t even cry out. He wanted it to stop.

He walked. Or it walked for he couldn’t even tell if his body belonged to him anymore, towards the basketball hidden behind the wines.

It was covered in dried blood and he knew it belonged to the voices. Now his blood too, coated the ball.

He also grabbed a candle from there. He could feel the pain on his hands as he held the things.

“Ÿ̸̧̱̞͍͈̟̥̈ő̶̻̿̚u̴̼̖̹͆̋̎̓͒͠ ̴͖̺͚̹̩̘̣̠͈̋̓͆̓͐̽̏a̵͔̳̥̠̻̳͈͐͋͗̔r̶̻̭̦̦̆͠ē̵̬͔̙̆̋͗̾̈́̍̐̊ ̴̥͎̰̈ȏ̵̢̠̥̙̻̑̒͘u̷̩̜̰̱͕̎̎̓̊͊̈́͘͝͝ȓ̸̼̹̜̝̲̐̓s̷̬̬̦͂̂̇̓̀̍̐.̸̨͕͙̣͍͙̟͔̤̎́̾̎̎̚”

The basketball was placed on the centre of the court and he waited. For what he didn’t know. It didn’t matter anyway when his body was being controlled. He tried though, to break free. But felt the voices holding him down.

He was frustrated. He was scared. He was bleeding. He wanted to cry, to scream for someone or anyone to help him.

The candle on his hands was suddenly lit. And he struggled to come back. His hands trembled. The candle burned out.

He picked up the ball, the wound was bleeding.

He turned to the hoop, and took his position to shoot. He shouldn’t make the basket. He didn’t know why he thought that. But he shouldn’t.

If he did then he’ll be gone too.

He went for the shot.

His hands twitched.

 

 

 

 

 

Kagami was dangerously close to fainting when Daiki disconnected the call and was afraid that he would drop dead.

“Fuck this!”

Daiki was cold and slightly scared but he had contacted the emergency services. If he gets killed at least his body will be picked up. So he marched to where Kagami was trying and failing again and again (so miserable to watch when he had seen what the other could do).

He grabbed the others hand and began dragging him out of the court. Kagami was struggling but the blood loss must have weakened him so it was rather easy to pull him.

Just as he was about to get out, the ball that was left behind hit him on the back of his head. Like a big rock. It fucking hurt. Letting go of the wrist he was holding, Daiki staggered clutching his head.

He hadn’t gone unconscious but it took a few moments for him to get back his bearing. He looked back at Kagami and was freaked out to see his body convulsing.

“Help me… Help me…”

The voice he heard was not the gibberish grating he had heard before but that of Kagami’s. He was struggling against whatever was possessing him.

“Aomine…”

His eyes has gone almost back to normal. They were a pale red and shiny with unshed tears.

“Fuck!”

Daiki once again took hold of his hands and pulled the other towards him. They both fell down with the force of the pull. He felt his lungs constrict painfully when Kagami fell on top of him. That hurt.

The ball bounced erratically over the court hitting the fence with enough force to make it rattle. It seemed pissed. He was relieved to find that the ball didn’t leave the fence and was contained within it.

“Hey. You okay?”

He tapped Kagami on the back. He knew the other was alive from the warm breath on his neck. For a moment he thought that it was so warm to stay like this.

“Thank you…” It was a whisper against the rattling of the iron, but he heard it. A smile formed on his lips as he stared at the sky.

 

 

A few minutes later the ambulance had arrived.

Daiki was sitting on the curb with Kagami. They had dragged themselves up and slowly made the way to the main road, leaving behind the stupid ball.

They were both taken to the hospital. Kagami for his blood loss and Daiki for his concussion.

Sadly their parents had to be notified since they were minors. Fortunately Mai-chan was still safe since he told his parents that he had gone to help Kagami.

Kagami had to stay in the hospital for a few more days but he was set to go home the next day so they both got the same room. Kagami had been unconscious most of the time. He would wake up at times in fear, try to get up and breathe in relief only when he can walk for a few minutes.

Whenever he sees the terrified look on Kagami’s face, he had wished it was all a dream. But he know it’s not. And Daiki can see that Kagami feels relieved, when he says that he saw it too. That he was not alone.

Maybe that was why Daiki didn’t want Kagami to know that he had seen them. The voices as Kagami called them. Four boys around their age. With pale faces and white eyes, glaring at them. And that horrible voice that echoed after them.

 

“Ḩ̷̠̥͉̗͖̉̈e̶̡͙̩̻̬͇̗̯̗͋͜ ̴̨͙̭͓̹͊̈͐͋̓̓̿͠i̶͎̳̹̘̰̺͛̏͑͂͝ŝ̸̗̜̎̓̏ ̶͙̹̥͋̏͗͊̏̕ͅo̴̜̔̅͘ȕ̸̗̚r̵̛̰̪̥͒̍̈́͌̓̽͐s̷̥̯͔͉̣̱͕̦͚̈̈́̓̉̂͑̇̽ͅ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my own ritual to summon a group of dark beings called The Invincible Five.


	2. The Invincible Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years ago a streetball player came across a letter.  
> Fifteen years ago four highschool students disappeared.

* * *

 

Hello there...

Are you tired of playing basketball against people with no skill? Want to find a worthy opponent or a strong team?

Tell you what, I know a way. It's not simple and definitely not for the weak hearted. 

So who are these people I am talking about, right?

They are the Invincible Five. A group of 5 dark beings, summoned to play a game of basketball. They'll control the ball like you have never seen before. It'll be a tough battle.

Only the strongest wins.

 

Ah, now you must be wondering how to summon them. It's not that difficult nor that simple. You'll need certain things, which I'm sure you can get if you are desperate enough to play.

You'll need five players. No more. No less. It's an insult to summon these beings without the proper number of people. One for each of the Invincible Five.

Get a knife too. Make sure it’s clean and sharp. It’s obviously going to hurt, but no need to make it worse using a rusty blunt knife.

Then you'll need five candles. Not the store bought ones. You'll have to make them. Buy wax and melt it with the fire you make by burning a dead person's hair. The candle you make could be big or small. It doesn't matter. It's going to be burned out anyway. And if you’re feeling fancy you can make it a scented candle. And don’t be the bloke that brings the candle with nothing to light it. Bring some matches.

Ah.  A watch to check time must be taken with you.

Now all you need to do is find a basketball court. Secluded enough that you can do the summoning ritual without disturbance. All the more better, if the court is surrounded by a barrier or fence.

You should all be present in the court after midnight but before 1 am. The preparations need to be done.

And if you go to the court to play basketball, without a basketball then you shouldn’t be playing at all.

So now that you’re all in the court (all 5 of you), take the knife and make a cut from your wrist to elbow. Enough to draw blood but not much that it could make you bleed to death.

Now mark the basketball you have brought with blood from all five of you and place it on the centre of the court. Stand on the side of the court you have picked and take out the candles. At exactly 1:57 am light the candle and wait for it to burn out completely. Don’t be impatient and blow it out yourselves. That would be counterproductive.

Once the candles have burnt out, pick up the basketball and walk to your basket. One by one score a basket. You can dunk or shoot. The ball just has to go in. After you score move aside but don’t turn back. It’s the same for all. When the last person makes the basket, pick up the ball and throw it backwards to the other side of the court.

Now you wait.

Don’t turn around until you hear the sound of the ball dribbling.

They are here. The Invincible Five.

 

So go on and play to your hearts content.

 

I must warn you though. You are in their court now. Another dimension of sorts.

The only way you can return is by beating them. By winning.

If you lose, then your life is taken as payment. 

And follow these rules. They are not that hard to follow, is it?

 

So why should you do this if you’re going to end up dead, if you lose?

What else but power? If you defeat them, you’ll be granted power, strength and unimaginable skills. And no. Not just in basketball but in everything you do.

Only those who seek power or are desperate enough to clash against a strong opponent should go through with this.

 

 

You must be wondering, if this is all made up. It could be. It could be not. I am just a simple story teller.

Sometimes even the most bizarre things comes true, if you believe.

 

* * *

 


End file.
